The Magical Maharaja
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: This a funny story about Christian getting hurt and having a wicked crazy dream. It's Moulin Rouge meets The Wizard of Oz. My friend and I made it early this morning and what we did was I would write a chapter and then she would. hehe! please R&R!


Our Crazy Moulin Rouge Story

By: Darcy and Kristin

Disclaimer: Darcy and I don't own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters from it we just made this story up at one o'clock in the morning!! Hehe. We also don't own the other characters in this story that make little cameos.

_________________________________________________________

One Day Christian and Satine were walking in the park, hand-in-hand. They came across a group of squirrels. 

"Oh, Satine, may I go pet one?" Christian asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"If you wish but I must warn you, they are known to bite people!" Satine warned, but Christian didn't seem to care very much.

Christian quickly approached the group of squirrels. 

" Satine, This squirrel resembles you!" Satine exclaimed excitedly.

" A squirrel that resembles me, that's preposterous!" Satine yelled ferociously. 

Christian's curiosity made the best of him and ignoring Satine's warning he tried to pet the squirrel. 

"Come here little Satine!!" Christian cooed to the squirrel.

The squirrel jumped with excitement and quickly ran over to Christian. He scooped the animal up in his arms. He pulled the squirrel's face right up to his and rubbed it's nose with his when all of the sudden……

"Ow, holly s***!!" Christian cried. Satine ran over to her beloved as he angrily threw the squirrel on the ground.

"Jee-sus, what does a squirrel got to do to get a decent guy around here?" The squirrel said as she quickly ran off into the woods.

"Darling, this looks bad, we must rush you over to Doctor Pepper! He will surely know what to do!" Satine exclaimed.

Satine picked up Christian and rushed him away to Dr. Pepper's. But on the way to Doctor Peppers Satine saw what looked like a big yellow kitty.

"Oh my Christian look at what I've found, it's a big kitty!!! Can we take it home Christian can we, can we please?" begged Satine with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Satine, you sure aren't the brightest bulb in the bunch now are you? Can't you see that that big kitty is really….. Way to big to fit in our garret you idiot!!!" said Christian, dumbfounded.

Satine, however, was not about to take no for an answer.

"Please Christian!!! I'll build the biggest cat house you have ever seen for him. We can name him Pete!" Satine dropped Christian on the ground and curiously walked over to the gigantic kitty.

"Satine, sweetie, You know that it might bite you!" Christian said, dusting himself off. He was quite annoyed with her and actually hoped that the kitty would bite her.

"Don't be silly Christian, Pete would never bite me would you Pete?" said Satine getting extremely close to the "kitty's" face when all of a sudden… The kitty bit Satine.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Pete you, you, you bad kitty don't ever bite Mommy like that again!!!!!!!" Said Satine shocked at what just happened.

Soon Satine started to cry and it sounded like this….

"Christian, I'm a bad kitty mommy, I can't handle Pete, Pete doesn't really like me, look at this" said Satine while Christian showed her his hand that was bit by the squirrel , "does this look infected?"

"You are such a baby!" Satine complained. She took Christian by the hand (the other hand) and led him down the road. By then she had figured out that the kitty had really been a ferocious lion. 

Christian and Satine had only been traveling for about fifteen more minutes when Christian began to cry again. 

"Satine, Satine I am going to die!!!!" Christian balled. "I am going to die from rabies! Are you taking me to a hospital because I don't want to die in a hospital!" Christian cried even more franticly.

"No, I am not taking to a hospital, I am taking you to Dr. Peppers!" 

"What?!?!? You're not taking me to a hospital?!?!? I DEMAND to be taken to a hospital!!!" 

"Oh, shut up Christian!" Satine yelled at him, annoyed. 

A little while later, Christian had stopped crying. Surprised by this Satine turned around. He didn't look right, there was something quite odd about him. He looked drowsy and Satine was starting to notice that he was falling asleep. She laid him down on the grass and noticed a pink flower on his pants (kinda like the ones in The Wizard of Oz where Dorothy falls asleep in the patch of flowers). 

"Christian, WAKE UP!!" Satine screamed.

Little did she know that Christian was away in his on little land.

Now every one knows that Christian didn't have many toys when he was little. In fact the only thing Christian had to play with was boxes of tissues. That is why to this day Christian has a ridiculous obsession with noses. 

Christian began to dream a most wonderful dream. He was following a long, yellow, brick road. He was skipping and singing all the way. Then, he came upon a little town. There was a sign at the entrance to the town which read:_ Munchkin Land_. So, still singing, Christian walked right into munchkin land, where he saw thousands of little men and women and even children, and oddly enough, an average sized girl. He walked right up to the girl.

The girl had two brown pigtails and was wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and even ruby red shoes that matched her bow.

"Hello m'am. My name is Christian and could you perhaps tell me how to get home?" Christian asked her.

"Hello sir, my name is Dorothy and I am trying to get home too!" Dorothy exclaimed. "What is that on your hand?" She took Christian's injured hand.

"I was bitten by a squirrel and it hurts badly and I am afraid to die!" Christian whined.

"Well that's nothing that a couple of diamonds won't fix, after all diamonds ARE a girls best friend," Dorothy said. Dorothy grabbed some diamonds from her pocket and gave them to Christian. He put them on his wound and like magic it healed up! "There all better now!" Dorothy smiled.

As Christian handed the diamonds back to her, however, he dropped a couple. Then, a huge plant shot up out of the ground. Christian and Dorothy looked up at the gigantic stalk.

"Let's climb it!" Christian cried.

"Okay!" Dorothy exclaimed. So the two climbed up the enormous bean stalk that went high into the clouds.

They soon reached the top and were met with a giant house. Christian and Dorothy went inside the house. Christian spotted a golden goose on the table and decided to go get it, after all, he was penniless. Then, a monstrous voice thundered the house and Christian fell off the table. A giant came cluttering into the room.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of an English mon!" The giant roared. Christian ran away as fast as he could but with no luck, the giant spotted him and Dorothy and picked them both up. "Hey, you're not Jack!!" The giant yelled.

"No, I am Christian and this is Dorothy and we are trying to get home." Christian said. 

"Well, maybe if you went to see the Magic Maharaja that lives just down the road here. He can surely get you too home!" The giant smiled. He put them both back down. Christian noticed a sad look upon the giants face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I wondered If I could accompany you for I have no brain!" The giant sad, as he started to cry. 

"Of course you can, friendly giant!" Christian said. And with that, all three climbed down the beanstalk and began to seek out the magic Maharaja.

The three soon came upon a lake. There was no bridge but only a small log that stretched across it.

"Let's go!" Dorothy cried. Christian and the Giant, who they found out was named Rosemary (don't ask why), were unsure of the idea, but Dorothy went anyway. So, the two others went after her. They were almost safely across when the log broke, on account of the giant, and all three of them fell into the lake. Christian thought that there was no hope for any of them when out in the river there came a beautiful women. She swam up to Christian and The others.

"Hello, my name is Ariel!" The women smiled.

"You're a mermaid aren't you?" Christian asked surprised.

"Yes, I am! Who are you?" Ariel asked.

"I am Christian and these are my friends: Rosemary the Giant and Dorothy the…uh…girl." Christian said. "Can you please help us out, we are on our way to see the magic Maharaja."

"Yes, I will help you all out, my new found friends!" Ariel splashed about and helped them all out of the water. "Would you mind if I accompanied you on your journey?? For I have no friends" Ariel asked.

"Of course, but you are a mermaid. How will you walk?" Dorothy asked, studying her up and down.

"You shall see, " and with that Ariel turned herself into a real person and they were all on their way again.

The four friends had finally reached a town. It appeared to be night time, Christian guessed it to be right around midnight, so they all decided to find somewhere to sleep. They cuddled together in a warm barn, except for the giant who had to sleep outside. When Ariel, Rosemary, and Dorothy where asleep, Christian laid awake. He noticed a large figure on top of someone's roof. He got up and ran towards it, being sure not to wake the sleeping group.

"Hey, You up there!!" Christian yelled, but there was no answer. Christian found a ladder and propped it against the side of the house. He climbed up and found a small sled that was led by eight tiny reindeer. Then, a large man arose from the chimney.

"It's Santa Clause!!" Christian yelled.

"Young man, shouldn't you be sleeping?" The big guy chuckled. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to thank you for bringing all the kids presents," Christian smiled.

"You're most certainly welcome!" Santa smiled back. "But, if I only had a heart." He sighed.

"You must have a heart, how do you live? You're so kind to people!" Christian exclaimed, dumbfounded. 

"I don't know exactly," Santa sighed again.

"Well, why don't you come with me and my friends to see the magic maharaja?" Christian asked him.

"Well, I uh, I would love too!!" Santa smiled and climbed down the ladder with Christian.

The next day, the five of them continued their journey. They had finally reached their destination.

"Yeah!!!" All five cried. They all walked in to the Maharaja's palace together. They walked into a great hall and to where the Maharaja was sitting. 

"Hello, sir." Christian calmly said. "May we be granted some wishes?" 

"Only if you answer me this question: What is the greatest thing you can ever learn?" The Maharaja replied. They sat down with puzzled looks on their faces. _Why does this sound so familiar??_ Christian thought to himself.

"I got it!! The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!!" Christian yelled. The maharaja look dumbfounded. 

"How did you know that??"

"Because Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Christian cried. " So, now can we make our wishes?"

"Go on ahead," 

"I wish to go back home!" Christian closed his eyes as he said this but when he opened them he swore to have seen an angel sitting next to him.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"No, sweetie, I brought you here to Dr. Pepper's office." Satine was looking down on him and kissed his forehead.

"Satine I had the most crazy dream," Christian held his head.

"Tell me all about it!" Satine cooed.

"Well, I met a beautiful girl named….." Satine slapped him and he went back unconscious. 

"That's what you get!"

The End


End file.
